quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Topkek von Kek
Topkek von Kek is a penguin, who is an EQF agent, an EPF agent, a former PASCAR driver and the father of Kektus. He lives in Club Penguin. Background Topkek hatched in the year 1965, in his parents' house in Peng City, Duck Island. When he was old enough, he went to school. Later, he finished it. In 1986, he moved to Penguin Island, which is now known as Club Penguin. In 1988, he married Kekette after dating her for some time. In 1991, Kekette laid an egg, and some time later, Kektus hatched. In 1996, Topkek decided to become a PASCAR driver. He joined the team Nobody Cares Racing, and he raced until 2002, when he got bored and stopped racing. He didn´t win any races. PSA In December 2005, soon after the PSA was created, Topkek joined it. He often spoiled the plans of the villains and helped the other agents to spoil them, as well. In 2009, an evil penguin joined the PSA as a part of an evil plan of destroying it. He pretended to be good, but Topkek still suspected him. Because of that, the evil penguin killed a penguin and blamed Topkek for it. Topkek was jailed and the evil penguin stayed in the PSA. However, Quacker and Quackerpingu didn't believe that Topkek did it, and the evil penguin pretended to die during a mission. Biography After that, Topkek stayed in jail until 2014, when he was penguinnapped from it by . Then, he was put in a cage in the base of The Evil Something. In 2016, it was found out that Quackerpengu was evil (Quacker and Quackerpingu suspected that before, as well), and Topkek was found not guilty. However, no one knew where he is. EQF Some time later, the base of The Evil Something was destroyed by the EQF and the EPF. Topkek was found and let out of the cage. After that, he was invited to join the EQF. He joined it, and now he is helping it to fight The Evil Something (especially Quackerpengu). Most of the time, he is trying to find out where Quackerpengu is to arrest him. Some time later, he was also invited to join the EPF, and he joined it, as well. Puffles Topkek owns 2 puffles: a blue one called Kekhopper and a red one called Yarrhopper. He adopted the puffles in 2017. Abilities and weaknesses An ability of Topkek is that he is very experienced at using spy phones and other types of top secret technology and fixing them if they are broken. However, a weakness is that he has almost absolutely no knowledge about robots. Another weakness of Topkek is that he wants to arrest Quackerpengu. He can be distracted very easily because of that: when he is fighting a villain and then Quackerpengu appears, Topkek will stop fighting the villain and try to arrest Quackerpengu instead, resulting in Topkek being defeated by the villain. Quotes *"top kek" *"top quack...i mean kek." Gallery File:AgentVonKek.png|Topkek von Kek. File:TopkekCar.png|Topkek's car (not the PASCAR one). File:TopkekPASCARCar.png|Topkek's PASCAR car. Trivia *While he was a PASCAR driver, his number was 99. See also *Kektus *PASCAR Category:Good Guys Category:Characters Category:Penguins